Sunset
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: I just wish you could be here with me, to see you one more time before I fall asleep. Before the sunset.


**Extra credit for Music History: Complete Option one for a song that you've discovered on your own that fits into the genres discussed this lesson. Option one** **:** **Listen to one of the pieces linked above and write a song that is inspired somehow by that song. Ideas: listen to the song as you write, write a story that reflects the tone of the piece/ how it makes you feel, write a piece that occurs during the musical time periods. The song I chose is called "A walk in a dreamy road". Here is the link** **watch?v=gPfwHjFGBto**

 **I focused on the pain the characters had felt, the desperation. I tried to imagine what the character was feeling, the desolation. The song is about their love, and their hardships.**

 **The story was betaed by Alice. Thank you, Alice!**

I stood up with difficulty, trying to walk. I had to find a village, someone who could help me. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was hard, the wound was deep and I was too exhausted to push hard enough onto it and the pain, the pain was so much,… that I couldn't breath.

Then I heard it, the horses. I turned around and there it was the royal flag, his personal guard. He was looking for me. And I was here. All I had to do was to make him see me, to hear me...

"Stop! Please! Stop! Your majesty! Your majesty! Please!" I shouted, hoping, praying that somehow he would hear me. He was so close and yet so far. He was searching for me and I was here, I was here and he didn't see me. But how could he? I was nowhere near the road and the grass hid me from view. I tried to walk faster, to run, even if I was so exhausted, so powerless, I tried to shout one more time, but my voice was so hoarse, so weak… I couldn't…

It was useless, I was too weak to move. All I could do was watch how he disappeared on the horizon. I crashed on the grass, my legs failing me; tears streaming down my face. The bleeding had stopped for now, but I didn't know how much time I had left. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't have the power to move on. The ounce that I had left had died the moment he was gone, he had taken it with him.

I tried to stand up, I had too, I couldn't die here, he had to know about… But I just couldn't. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Like my voice had died too. It was hopeless, event my tears were silent. I was all alone here, thousands miles away from him, from home. From my friends. I didn't even say goodbye. And my brother, I've just find him, and now I am leaving him. I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. _Can you hear me, Harry? Do you know I am looking at the same sunset? Do you know I am here? Have you even noticed? Do you feel my pain, brother? I am sorry I am leaving you alone, I am sorry. I will join Ronald, brother. Do you think he missed me?_

Why? Why? Why she had ordered my assassination when she had won? When I had left? When I was the one to give up to him?! And for what? For peaces's sake? So the ministers could be content? Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Hadn't she destroyed my life already? Didn't she took everything from me? If she loved him as she said she did why didn't she want him happy? Because she didn't love him. She loved power, and he was just her way getting it.

Wasn't it enough that I had left? And I left without telling him, without explanation; I just left.

I didn't even told him how much I loved him, how much it hurts to be so far away from him… But I guess it's all better in the end, if I am to die her today. The sun is setting soon and I will not be able to see anything. And the bleeding is worse than before...

Perhaps if he doesn't know how much I love him, he will suffer less. His grey eyes wouldn't be full of tears, perhaps he will...will move on. Though I believe that his heart had always known that I loved him and that he loved me. My dragon.

 _Do you see the sun setting my love? Do you_ think at me? Do you believe her lies? _Or you finally opened your eyes. Do you remember, my love when we first met? It was the sunset, exactly a year ago. Do you think that we would have met, even if we wouldn't have stopped back then to watch it? If we wouldn't have followed that little kitten? Perhaps it was just a chance in a million that made us to meet each other, but I don't regret it. We met trough a chance, but our love… we chosen it. I just wish you could be here with me, to see you one more time before I fall asleep. Before the sunset._

But I do believe that will see each other again, that will have another sunset after this one...together.


End file.
